


Behind a corner

by Merenwen76, Reverie7983



Series: Desire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverie7983/pseuds/Reverie7983
Summary: I hope you enjoyed our second part of Desire Series. And if so, please let us know ❤️. We plan to let them explore different kind of kinks but we also respect their deep love for each other.So if you like it, please subscribe and follow us on this journey.English is not my native language, so I like to thank Jerzcaligrl for her help 😘Lots of love to my wonderful co-author Merenwen76 for always believing in me ❤





	Behind a corner

The two were still standing in an intimate embrace leaning against the Impala. Dean asked irritatedly "Not here and not now? What the hell does that mean?“ 

Sam looked at Dean expectantly as he slowly expressed his wish. 

"I feel like doing it a little more publicly. Let's go to the Roadhouse and cause a little public annoyance." 

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing that!" Dean‘s trying to sound embarrassed, but Sam saw the sparkle in his eyes. His brother wanted to try it out just like he did. 

„Yes, you will! And it will make you so hard to blow my cock in public." Sam grinned and kissed his brother, hard and demanding. Dean returned the kiss immediately and pulled him closer . Breathlessly Sam looked at Dean and whispered quietly 

"Now come on, let's go. I'm horny and want to feel your lips on my cock!" 

„Dude, you're crazy." Dean replied, released from Sam's embrace and climbing into the Impala. Sam followed him grinning.

On the way to the rest stop they don't talk much, both lost in their own thoughts. Sam kept stroking the crotch of his jeans, because the thought of what was about to come made him so hard in a permanent state. Dean, on the other hand, didn't really know how he should feel. On the one hand, he was really afraid of what his brother was expecting from him, and the other hand could hardly wait to fulfill his wish. It was a very hot thought to blow him in public. They had talked a lot about sex in public, but somehow it hadn't really happened. They had done more than lonely country lanes. And even if he was a little uncomfortable, the thought alone made him quite hard and he knew he would fulfill his brother's wish. He loved and desired him like nothing else in the world, and he wanted Sam to be happy. 

Sam knew that Dean had concerns, but he also knew that he liked the thought very much as well. Dean was a bit stuck every now and then, couldn't get out of his head, and this would be a small milestone. Sam licked his lips at the thought of what his brother was about to do. He was excited to see how Dean will do. 

The lights of the service area came closer, and a short time later they drove into the parking lot and parked Baby. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

Sam looked around and pointed to a building.

"Back there.". He got out, walked towards the toilet area, and disappeared into it. Dean followed him.

As Dean stepped inside toward the sink, Sam grabbed him from behind and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

"I can't wait any longer" he whispered to Dean. He was aware that everyone who was in this room noticed it, because there was a lot going on here. That's exactly how he wanted it, and heat was rising in him like seldom before. He pulled his brother by the arm in front of the door and kissed him there. Dean was a little surprised, but immediately fell into the kiss. He heard scraps of words.._ .no home _ ... _ they need it _ .. _ .they don't get a woman. _..and had to grin into their kisses. Sam pulled him around the corner, where they could hear everything, but were hiding from the direct views. 

Sam's kiss became harder, more demanding. Dean turned him against the wall and whispered... 

"Sammy, tell me what you want!“ Sam groaned, pressing his hips against his brother. 

"Dean...please...suck me!" He heard the voices of the men going in and out right next to them. What if someone looked around the corner? The thought turned him on and made his cock harden. Dean pulled Sam's shirt up and looked at his brother. Sam had closed his eyes, breathes deeply through his mouth and waited for what was about to happen. 

"First, I'm gonna lick your nipples until they're numb!" Dean hissed. He let his tongue move to one of Sam's tiny, rose nipples and started licking and sucking alternately. In between, he kept biting his way gently into his brother's hard flesh, feeling Sam's skin getting more and more wet. He pushed at Sam, who moaned louder in the meantime. Dean placed his hand firmly over Sam's mouth and hissed... 

"Be quiet, otherwise we'll get caught." But he went on, teasing his brother until his hard nipples were all red and hypersensitive. He moved a bit away and grabbed Sam's cock through his jeans with the other hand. What he felt made him groan. Sam was hard as a rock, it had to be hurting him. 

"You are so horny for my mouth baby boy!“ he teased Sam. 

Sam gasped deeply, "Oh God, come on, I can't wait anymore." 

„Shhhhh..no way, you want this, I'll show you how it’s done. And I will do it slowly." Dean opened Sam’s belt, button, and zipper and pushed Sam's jeans a little off his hips to make room. Then he grabbed into his brother's pants. When he felt how much precome had already gathered, a shiver of pure lust rolled over his body and his cock twitched hard in his own jeans. 

"Sammy..." he whispered. 

"Dean, please, do it!" Sam whimpered. A tremor went through Sam's body. Dean got on his knees and finally freed Sam's big, hard cock from his pants. He began to lick over the shiny, exposed glans, tasting the precome. 

_ Mmmhhhh _...so good, he thought. 

Only a few steps away he heard a group of men laughing as they disappeared into the building. That gave him another kick. He firmly stroked his thumb over the head of Sam's dick and then fell into a rhythm of licking, sucking, and pumping. He feels the weight of Sam’s fat cock on his tongue, filling his mouth. He loved the feeling of Sam’s dick pulsing in his mouth, but Sam had waited so long, he doesn’t want to torture him any longer. He pumped in long pushes from the shaft to the tip, sucking firmly on Sam's cock and dipping his tongue again and again into the sensitive slit. Sam gasped deep and throaty... "Fuck, this is so awesome, sooo awesome. Don't stop, more please more." 

People had to hear them around the corner, but they didn't think about that anymore, because that was what they actually wanted. Dean pumped harder... 

"Come on Sam, do it! Come for me, fuck my mouth!" as he sucked Sam’s dick, hollowing his cheeks.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm coming!" Dean felt the hot liquid spurting into his mouth, the excess covering his lips and hands. Dean moaned with pleasure, sucked one last time, and stroked Sam through the aftershocks. Sam eventually pulled out with a shiver, before leaning exhausted against the wall and moaning . Dean straightened up, rubbed his jacket sleeve over his mouth, and immediately began to kiss Sam. Sam tasted himself on Dean's tongue and damn it tasted so good. All this here was so good. He clung to Dean, kissed him like a drowning man. 

"I love you" he whispered quietly "And fuck, dude, you really blew me in public" he grinned, contentedly. Dean looked at him, smiled a little awkwardly and said 

"I really deserve that burger now! 

"For sure!" Sam replied laughing, straightening his jeans and shirt and they headed out towards dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed our second part of Desire Series. And if so, please let us know ❤️. We plan to let them explore different kind of kinks but we also respect their deep love for each other.  
So if you like it, please subscribe and follow us on this journey.
> 
> English is not my native language, so I like to thank Jerzcaligrl for her help 😘  
Lots of love to my wonderful co-author Merenwen76 for always believing in me ❤


End file.
